Crimson Beach
by fallen-stars-stories
Summary: The Konoha Ninja's finally get a weeks break which they decide to camp at Crimson Beach an unknown beach. But Akatsuki soon find out and decide to go there too. With the Hyugas getting visions of their friend's death's let the fight for survival begin.


Amy the Baka here, After a long downtime on fallen stars stories, we are currently doing stories all three of us meaning, Clairey-chan, Amy the Baka and rose petal falling are all writing stories!

* * *

As it is the 6 weeks summer holidays for us Brit students I was inspired to write this, I do not own naruto or the characters if I did I would have Sakura murdered every episode and rename it Kakuzu making Kakuzu the main character. couples, NejixTenten, InoxShikamaru, KibaxShino, one-sided couples: HinataxNaruto, SakuraxNaruto, LeexSakura maybe more but I will tell you at the start of the chapter.

* * *

**Crimson Beach**

**Hinata's POV**

I just can't stop smiling, even though Neji tells me to stop as it makes me look like a 'idiotic', I just keep on smiling. Why, well I'm packing my bags. What for? The summer vacation for a week! That is a lot for us ninjas and kunoichis you know. Naruto asked me so I couldn't say no, neither could father but maybe that is because Neji is coming too. The girls, Sakura, Ino and Tenten have invited me to go last minute shopping with them, I didn't give them a confirmed yes or no as well, I didn't know whether to go or not. I think I will go though and get some clothes as Ino is there and can help me with finding clothes that will look good on me. You see, I really want to impress Naruto. I look down at my phone seeing a new text message, it's from Sakura who is my only rival for Naruto's love. The text reads : Hey hun u shoppin or wat? xoxo Sakura. I text her back Telling her yes I will and with that I start to get ready I only have an hour. With that mission set I go over to my wardrobe gazing over my clothes. Nothing really catches my eye except my oriental-styled pale lilac fake kimono with silver blossom trees on it. Slipping it on felt wonderful the silk was so well, silky. There is some good things about being a Hyuga, Money and automatic respect. I smooth over the pleats at the end of my kimono, my hands are hidden within the extra long droopy sleeves as I smile at myself in the mirror. I only started to wear clothes like these when my hair grew longer I love the style it goes when I straighten it, just like it is today. Delving Into my draws I find my Lilac bow clutch bag Still wearing my smile. Wondering over to my wardrobe I pull out my blue knee high ninja sandals, with my hair and make-up complete already I cautiously crept out of my room. Unfortunately the wooden panels beneath my feet where hissing every time I tread on them.

"Watch out Hinata," growled Neji giving me visual daggers. I never did get the time to say sorry as he barged past and disappeared into his room, ouch my shoulder hurt now, Oh for those who didn't see I walked into Neji. Once I made it out of the complex I saw Tenten not to far away called her and ran up to her.

**Neji's POV**

Clumsy Hinata, I swept the stray hair on my forehead aside and placed down the leaflets about Crimson Beach on my bedside table, I had already read them with Kiba but dog boy told me to keep them. You see, me, dog boy, Naruto and Lee were doing light training together but, Kiba and Naruto wouldn't stop going on about Crimson beach though. I am going of course, I get to train in new beach terrain, Hang with my fellow ninjas and also Tenten who I am going out with. I do get looked down on by the other Hyugas for who I love but I don't care, this clan has ruined my life and treats me unfairly even though I have the better ability. Standing up, I sigh and look at the picture of my father, then set off to go and get a shower, as I walk to fetch some towels, my phone beeps picking it out of my trouser pocket I slide it open and smile Tenten has texted me. It read: Heya Neji I'm just going into town now with Ino Saku and Hina want anything? replying with a no I place my phone down and walk into the bathrooms to get my shower.

**Ino POV**

Stopped off at a cafe now with the girl's, I'd say for me were roughly half way through shopping, Sakura sat down from ordering our drinks of coffee and tea. I looked at my phone a message from Shikamaru it read: 'Hey I know you are out shopping with the girls but just want to let you know I am coming to this beach thing alright?' Finally, I had convinced him too come he kept on saying it would 'be a drag' and 'a bore' But I managed to convince him.

"Text from lover boy?" Sakura questioned with clear intentions to guilt trip me on 'boasting about my boyfriend and how she is single'. I just simply nodded with a silent yes a glare crossed my eyes at her. She does this all the time to me and Tenten, but Tenten just ignores it, but poor Hinata having to deal with Sakura as she likes Naruto too. But Hinata has me to help her though, so Hinata does have a chance, I've helped her choose some clothes that she is comfortable in but also stylish. But I'm starting to think Naruto is gay, hey now don't judge! Just naruto likes male company more than female company and Shino and Kiba are together as a couple so it can happen.

"s-s-so what is Crimson beach like?" Hinata squeaked, Thank God someone changed the topic going to have to thank Hinata later. Tenten swooped in now this was her topic.

"Well it's a long strip of beach Hinata, with a bit of forest near it so it's perfect for camping. It's not as tourist filled as the other resorts but it's just as good, It's very sunny over there too and not so well known so I can safely say were going to have it all to our self!" Tenten informed placing down her coffee cup and smiling at Hinata.

"Really, cool I can finally get Naruto alone, he keeps on hitting on me all the time," Sakura boasted. I shook my head at Hinata telling her Sakura was lying, "What it's true Ino!" Sakura snarled. That was one ugly look she shot me just then, I just smirked at her. Hinata started stuttering unable to get her words out and looking down going red.

"Hey Hinata," I called, she was now looking up blushing pink, " You want a leaflet on Crimson Beach?" I asked pulling at a leaflet from my black handbag, she nodded stammering again. Sliding the leaflet across the table I smiled at her. She nodded scanning over the leaflet, I look around the cafe catching some guys looking I smirked to myself, Still got it Ino Oh yeah!

**Shikamaru POV**

Ino hasn't replied from my text I hope she ain't got herself in trouble, I frowned down at my mobile.

"Hey Shikamaru man don't worry Ino's a tough lass she can fend for herself," Kiba chuckled, I just gave him a 'Can't be bothered with you' look, he shot his hands up in defence "Woah man chill," he then shook his head and started to chat with Shino his boyfriend. I don't really mind that he is, you know, gay it hasn't caused me any big problems just a few dirty looks and banter from guys when we hang out. Oh Naruto is here now with Neji whose hair is still wet probably had a shower, this is odd Neji normally takes care of his hair more.

"Hey guys, managed to get Neji to come out," Naruto bragged nudging Neji grinning like he had won a match and Neji was his trophy. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Not happy to see Neji are we?" Naruto jokingly asked I shook my head slowly once, Cant be bothered today with anyone except from Ino who still hasn't replied to my text.

" Oh don't be bothered by Shikamaru he is just annoyed that his girlfriend hasn't replied to his text," Kiba explained.

"No it's not that!" I snapped. Kiba just held his hands up in defence again an muttered some words That the other guys laughed at. It was just me, Choji, Shino, dog boy, Naruto, Rocko lee and Neji sat near one of the training fields hanging out. "So, everyone got their luggage ready for tomorrow morning?" I asked changing the subject. They were grunts of 'no' around the circle I chuckled a bit I already was packed with just a medium duffel bag and the pop out tent, it saves the trouble of setting it up.

"Yes actually I have," Neji stated rather proud with himself grinning. Just what I expected really from Neji as he is a Hyuga and they are prepared for everything. He flopped two copies of the leaflet about The beach on the ground. Lee picked it up reading and nodding in approval when he finished he punched the air, that caught me by surprise but you never know what Lee is going to do next.

"Yes, I will try my best to make the trip the best and most youthful trip ever!" vowed Lee, 'how lame' I thought. Naruto was thinking quite the opposite as he grinned like an idiot nodding, Naruto was pumped for the trip. Slipping my phone out my pocket to check what time it was I looked down at it hearing Kiba laugh it was 5pm, Nearly tea time for me but some like Shino and Kiba have their tea early together, so their parents don't catch them unfortunately for them their parents don't approve of their love for each other. "It's 5pm," I answered Shino before he could ask, the couple nodded at each other and nodded a goodbye at us and left.

"Ah guys I have to go for tea too I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Choji mumbled while munching away on his crisps the others still present nodded a goodbye and he left still munching on those ever-lasting crisps. I shook my head thinking how's he going to eat tea, then reminding myself that it is Choji who never does stop eating.

"So Shikamaru what have you packed? I've packed Clothes, wellies, sandwiches, Tent that pops out, bottles of water, camping BBQ with the meat and hygiene stuff," Neji asked nodding to himself mentally checking the list of stuff he brought.

"Yeah, I have, Clothes, pop out tent, walking boots, small weapons, water, energy bars, Disposable BBQ and meat and other small entertainment things." I answered Moving the toothpick in my mouth just the way my sensei had. Rock Lee suddenly jumped up out of the blue standing to attention.

" I am afraid I am going to have to leave Naruto, I still have to pack my bags and eat for tea see you later then," Lee announced to Naruto, Lee and Naruto saluted to each other then Lee bolted off in an Insane and dangerous speed. Wondering why they salute to each other? An inside joke between them that started off at a party I didn't go to, Neji shook his head in disapproval. Naruto just laughed and shrugged his shoulders to Neji and me.

"Don't you have packing to do Naruto?" noted Neji in a nasty way. Neji can be quite cold to people and also arrogant. I think he thinks high of him self, but he ain't like this with me. Naruto nodded then I heard a weird gargling sound and looked at Naruto who was holding his stomach. "Right and with that I'm going to go bye Naruto, Shikamaru," Neji stood up dusted himself off and just walked past not even letting us have the time to say goodbye, I looked over at Naruto who looked quite annoyed and about to bark insults out about Neji.

"Whats is his problem?" Naruto began shaking his head "He always looks down on me treats me like trash all the freaking time!" Naruto was more than annoyed now, doing the only thing I know that can calm him down I offered to go to the ramen bar and pay for it. I mean if he is eating he can't nag on about Neji. The answer to my offer way "Alright Shikamaru that would be great!" so with that we started to walk in town towards the food court and bars. Slumping my hands in my pocket I heard my phone ring, finally I hope it's Ino.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone, yeah it was Ino.

"Hey Shika it's Ino," she replied I heard scoffing in the background probably that Sakura again.

"About time you called me," I lectured, Naruto was listening I could see through his attempts of hiding it.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I've got to be quick all I'm going to say is that I'm glad you're coming and I won't be able to come over to night I'm packing," Ino informed I greeted that with a sigh. We both said our goodbye's and hung up. We were there now Naruto sat down and order automatically I scanned the menu and decided to go with the equivalent of Special Chow Mien and sat down next to Naruto who seemed more happy now. Around 2 and a half minutes bowls of ramen were placed in front of us, nodding a thanks a snapped the chopsticks apart I started eating, Naruto did the same but said some type of Grace before he started. You know I assumed that Naruto eating would stop his nagging, well it didn't, he talked with his mouth full and was slurping as well. I chuckled to myself over this I should of known, it was Naruto after all. We finished our meals I payed keeping to my word and we started walking aimlessly.

"Sorry Shikamaru but I have to go pack, so you know Good night then," Naruto babbled, I nodded back "Not a man of many words aren't we Shikamaru," he joked I smirked and walked off just as he did. I didn't see anyone on the way back must be at home eating, I entered my flat and locked the door behind me, wondered over to my bedroom were I later checked through my bag. Satisfied with it's contents I sat on my bed slipping out of my clothes and into my sleeping gear, yawned sent a goodnight night text to Ino, waited for the reply and finally went to bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

whew That chapter over and done with now, It's my first time using the POV writing style but I have read a lot of fanfics using it so I hope I have done OK. This and the next chapter will set the scene and then soon the fun will begin.  
Next chapter:  
Akatsuki Arrangements  
Don't forget to review... PLEASE!


End file.
